Teaching Elephants Ballet
by Pointless But Original
Summary: All Shishido wanted was to buy a ring from the jeweller's. After striking up a deal with his dear old rival, Shishido finds himself in very unexpected situations // Solitaire Pair // Forum Anniversary Fic // Oneshot


Name : Teaching Elephants Ballet

Mod you're writing for : awin-chan

Writers : disfigured-dream, SakuraIroKaze, Bane-Dane, Peridot Tears

Betas : Judge Cloude Frollo, TheBrokenQuill, disfigured-dream

Genre(s) : Humour/Romance

Pairing(s) : Solitare Pair

School(s) : Rikkaidai, Hyoutei

Wordlength : one-shot

Summary : All Shishido wanted was to buy a ring, and his trip to the jeweller's leads to many unexpected events, of which includes meeting rivals from his tennis days. After striking up a deal with his dear old rival, Shishido finds himself nowhere... but the beach.

Author's note : Well, see below for the author'snoteofdoom. 8D

* * *

Junior High, third year.

That was the first time Shishido Ryou ever met the Trickster, whose bleached hair shone in the bright sunlight, sharp almond-shaped eyes following his every movement like a predator closing in on its prey. He bounced lightly from side to side, as if he was ready to react should Shishido make a move.

The bright morning sun glared down at them; soon, Shishido felt droplets of perspiration slide down his face. He glanced briefly at his opponent, who smirked slightly as their eyes made contact. _I know you're__ staring, _was what Niou's expression seemed to say, and Shishido looked away in embarrassment.

Niou scored a point.

Nine games later, the trickster was named the winner of the match in a six to three victory.

That day, after the match, Niou and Shishido went out to eat dinner together, along with the rest of their teammates. Shishido attempted to sit next to Ohtori, to have a reason to ignore the Trickster, but Niou slid into the seat when Shishido pulled the chair out. The rest of the chairs full, Shishido was forced to sit next to Niou.

"Aw, Shishi,do you really hate sitting next to me?" Niou smirked at the dash specialist.

"Yes, I do and don't call me Shishi. It sounds so lame." Shishido snapped at Niou. He didn't want to deal with this. It was bad enough he had lost his match against Niou, but now he had to be harassed by the Trickster? Why did he have to experience two terrible days back to back? God must really hate him at the moment.

"But I think it's cute. It fits you, Shishi." Stealing Shishido's hat, Niou ruffled the dash specialists' hair.

Cursing, Shishido tried to get his hat back. It was the first time Shishido swore he would kill the trickster.

The first time he met was Niou in high school was on a spring day. Ironically enough, the last time they saw each other was on a spring day in their forth year of college, the time when cherry blossoms bloomed, covering the area with soft, pink petals. Niou had been selected for a scholarship in Mathematics, and this scholarship would take him halfway across the world to Italy. There were no long, awkward silences, nor brief goodbyes between the two of them; instead, there was a friendly hug, and promises like 'I'll call you soon'.  
But Shishido knew that _I'll call you soon _was just another hidden way of saying goodbye, to the end of a friendship not unlike the fleeting beauty of cherry blossoms in spring.

* * *

Escaping from the scorching heat of the summer sun, Shishido slipped into the air-conditioned building of N&Y Jewelry Store. The quick change in temperature caused a chill to run down Shishido's spine.

Approaching one of the counters, Shishido skimmed through the half carat diamond rings. For the past four years of his life, he had been dating Ichikawa Miyoshi. The two had become acquainted with each other during Shishido's third year of college at Hyoutei University; she was a second year at the time. Both were single, and neither were looking for a significant other. After talking and getting to know each for a year, Shishido mustered the courage to ask Miyoshi out. The reply he received was a long passionate kiss.

After dating for a year, Miyoshi finally moved in with him. Now, three years after she moved in, Shishido finally came to the conclusion Miyoshi was the one. Yes, she was high-maintenance and always craving expensive brands, but she was kind and gentle when you took her away from those wallet emptying stores.

Finally, he found the perfect ring. It was a heart shaped diamond on a platinum band with a traditional solitaire setting. Tapping the service bell, Shishido waited until a male jeweler appeared from the back room.  
_  
No_, Shishido thought, _it can't be him_.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Shishi," Niou smirked upon seeing his old rival.

"Niou." Shishido's eyes widened by a fair fraction; he regained his composure and scowled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

That smirk - so incredibly _annoying, _Shishido thought angrily_ –_ widened, as if it couldn't get any bigger. In all the years that had passed it had not changed a bit; if anything, it only became more irksome. That voice hadn't changed either - still taunting, mocking, and dripping with sarcasm at times.

"Not happy to see me? You're cold." The common intention of the last two words was not reflected in his voice or eyes. Those two words contained enough sarcasm to satisfy a person for several years."How are you, Shishi?"

"Don't call me that," Shishido said heatedly. "I just need a ring."

"For what?"

"Why do you care!?" Shishido's patience was running thin; not that it was so thick in the first place.

Niou laughed inwardly. Oh, it was fun, seeing Shishido's patience wear out. He liked to see how far he could push the other guy; it was interesting to see the expressions running past Shishido's face when that happened.

"Would you accept the answer of curious? Perhaps inquisitive? Inquiring?" Niou listed off several words.

"They all mean same thing," Shishido began to grind his teeth... It was a nasty habit that only appeared when someone pushed his buttons."Which, by the way, is _busybody_,"

"That's too bad. I was hoping you wouldn't catch that little detail," opening the cabinet with the merchandise, Niou produced the ring Shishido had picked.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Niou finished Shishido's question. "Do you really think I'd run a business without security cameras? I saw you in the back room. Besides, you talk to yourself. Is that a trait that comes with being _your_ age?"

Shishido could have hit Niou. Yes, it was a little childish, but it would have been worth it. To feel his first hit Niou's flesh; to hear that satisfying scream of the Trickster in pain, for once. Oh, it was a wonderful thought.

"Shishi," hearing his nickname be called by Niou, Shishido snapped out of his daydream," I know I'm sexy, but that doesn't mean you have to fantasize about me."

Multiple veins popped in his forehead... That was it. He didn't care how immature he would appear. He drew his arm back, and hit.

It never met its target. Instead, his wrist was caught, and pinned to the glass counter.

"Embarrassed because I guessed right?"

"Let go!" Shishido retorted, his temper boiling by now. All he had wanted was get a ring -- and out of all people for him to meet -- in a jewelery store, no less -- was..._Niou._

"And you're still in denial," Niou said. An impish gleam entered his eyes as Shishido began to struggle.

''Shut up, Niou. What is a math professor doing in a jewelry shop anyway? And I'm getting the ring for my fiancée, so get the hell off me!'**'**  
Niou raised an eyebrow at the former dash specialist's outburst - wait, fiancée?

He smirked.

Ah, nice blackmail to use.

"How about this, Shishido," Shishido stopped struggling. Did Niou just use his full name? "I'll give you this ring for free... _If_ you spend the entire day with me."

It was quite a dilemma Shishido was in. He wanted, no, needed that ring. Yes, marriage should be purely on love, but, to any Hyoutei student, an expensive engagement ring also swayed a person's decision. This ring was the perfect design for his fiancé. She would always treasure a heart shaped diamond.

On the other hand, spending another second with Niou would drive Shishido close to murdering the trickster. The hatred he felt towards his former rival could to fuel three world wars...

It was a tough decision, but Shishido finally came to a conclusion. Staring Niou straight in the eyes, Shishido gave him his final answer.

"I'll take it."

"What?" Niou asked.

"The plan where I get my engagement ring for free if I spend the day with you," twitching, Shishido held swallowed his anger and pride. It would be worth it in the end.

"Good, I know exactly where to go first. Let me lock up and then we'll leave," Niou smirked slipping into the back room.

Shishido slumped against the glass counter. What had he gotten himself into?

He watched mutely as Niou locked the cases and cleared the display shelves. As the seconds ticked by, the reality of the improbable situation sank in further. By the time the other had finished, he was pulling out tufts of his hair - virtually, of course. In reality, he merely looked at him, trademark irked expression safely masking his inner desperation.

"Don't you want to know where we're going?"

"..."

"You have to coordinate with me, or the deal is off."

Shishido gritted his teeth together, already irked by the trickster.

"Where are we going?"

"The beach. "

The Trickster inclined his head towards the door, a motion to follow, and Shishido walked after him passively. It seemed like the ball was out of his court this time.

* * *

The beach was a surprisingly small place, but Shishido appreciated the lack of people there -- for some reason he found walking with Niou to be embarrassing, perhaps because of the way Niou would glance his way every once in a while with a smirk that made him flush under his skin. He concluded that it was all because of his current anger.

At the beach, nothing really happened yet...but then-

"Here," Niou stated, thrusting an ice-cold can of juice under Shishido's nose. "It's a hot day, don't get dehydrated."

After checking the can skeptically - well, Niou could have poisoned the drink - Shishido pulled the tab and tipped the can back, savouring the cool liquid.

"So, why is a rich guy like you buying from a jewelery store like ours? Shouldn't you be buying from, oh, I don't know, Tokyo Diamond?" Shishido, head still tilted back to aid the flow of the juice, opened one previously closed eye to look at the Trickster questioningly.

"I could say the same for you," he replied coolly. "A math professor, who went to _Italy _to study, is working in a jewellery shop? Hah."

"If you must know, I was planning on becoming a professor, but I had a...better offer come my way..." Shishido, looking at Niou, knew the Trickster was choosing his words carefully, as if he didn't want to reveal too much information. "Hiroshi went to study gemology in college. When he graduated, he started looking for a partner to open a jewelery shop together. Since I took a few courses in business for credits, and I was his best friend, Hiroshi came to me first. I accepted. What type of person would turn down their best friend? What about you?"

"Well, after college, my parent's decided that it would be better for me to get a new perspective of the world. I was thrown into the work force and had to fend for myself. Since cash isn't flowing into my pocket any more, I needed a cheap place to buy my engagement ring from," Shishido finished his slightly shorter story.

"Sure, and I'm the king of France." Niou words dripped heavily with sarcasm.

"It's true! If you don't believe, me ask my-" Shishido stopped. He didn't understand it. Why was it so hard for him to say girlfriend in front of Niou? It was a two syllable word. Yes, it was ten letters long, but it wasn't difficult to pronounce.

He tried again, "My-"

"..."

"Forget it. If you don't trust me, then it doesn't matter anyway."

"What makes you think that I don't trust you?"

Shishido grunted.

"Say it," Niou prodded.

Grunt.

"Come on."

Shishido snapped. "Why do you care anyway? Keep walking!"

"Fine," after a moment of silence, Niou spoke up."If you won't tell me, then I won't force you. Though I think you need to cool off a little."

Before Shishido had time to retort, he was lifted into the air and over Niou's shoulder. Struggling on the Trickster's shoulder, the former dash specialist shouted every threat in his repertoire, but nothing worked to stop the Trickster from whatever his destination was.

All of a sudden, Shishido was falling. Then he met the cold spray of the ocean water.

His first and immediate action: He swore, loudly.

He hardly noticed nor cared when bystanders turned to stare; he continued flailing, wanting more than anything to kill Niou at the moment.

He was soon standing with the water riding about a foot up his leg.

When Shishido had recollected himself, he looked up to see Niou standing with the usual smirk, a look of absolute pleasure over Shishido's fury --  
Shishido swore again, and then lunged across with every intention of knocking the Trickster into the water.

* * *

"It's all your fault."

"My fault? Dear Shishi, you were the one that needed to cool off. If it wasn't for your quick temper we wouldn't be shopping for dry clothes." shifting through different racks of clothing, Niou kept his voice calm. There was no reason to anger Shishido to the point of needing more water.

Shishido, having just survived a difficult wrestle in the ocean, was having a hard time controlling his anger. He had just spent the last half an hour attempting to kill the Trickster. Every time he wrapped his hands around the Trickster's neck to strangle him, a strange feeling came over Shishido.  
It reminded him of how he first felt when fell in love with his girlfriend, but it couldn't be the same feeling. There was no way, in a thousand years, would he ever consider having feelings for Niou**.**

Clothes being strewn over his head, Shishido was rudely released from his thoughts. Pulling them off his hat, Shishido noticed it was a normal white t-shirt, black zip-up hoodie, jeans, and sneakers placed at his feet.

"Put those on." Niou even had clothes over his own shoulder and gripping sneakers in his hand. "We're going out to eat."

* * *

This was almost starting to feel like a date.  
_  
Almost._

Surprisingly enough, at the cheap diner, when Shishido and Niou had gone to a table, the latter had pulled out a chair for him.

Shishido took a second to search it with his eyes - whoopee cushions, buzzers, a pin - before cautiously sitting.

He sat down safely. When he looked up to see Niou sitting across him, his suspicions were aroused again -

"What're you up to?" Shishido grunted. "You haven't done anything except" - he twitched - "throw me in the water today."

"Oh?" Niou raised an eyebrow - an infuriating trait of his, Shishido thought irritably. "What did you expect? Shells in your hat? Sand down your shirt? Crabs down your briefs - oh, wait. That might make a good prank."

Shishido reddened. "Don't even think about going there, Masa- Niou."

"Oh?" Niou asked once again. "What did you just call me? Perchance, was it my _first name_?" He leaned closer towards the dash specialist, making the latter feel suffocated. _Oh shit. Oh shit. Ohshitohshitoh -_

"I did nothing of that sort!" Shishido protested, but his protest made Niou all the more interested in bullying - ahem, _teasing - _Shishido.

"Fine, live in your own little dream world. I know I heard you say 'Masa'. That, in my book, means I can call you Ryou." Niou's trade mark smirk played across his lips.

"I didn't say 'Masa'," Shishido snapped. Oh, how things were taking a turn for the worse here, too.

"You're still denying it, Ryou?"

"I didn't call you by your first name!" every pair of eyes was on the two of them at this point.

"Ryou, I and everyone else in here heard you." Still as calm as a cucumber, Niou was relaxing in his seat.

Every little incident with Niou during the entire day finally exploded within Shishido. He shouted, "I DIDN'T SAY YOUR NAME-"

The next thing he knew, Niou was leaning forward yet again, so far that their lips brushed. Face reddening, Shishido shoved Niou away and backed away from the Trickster, only to lose his balance and fall down.

"Niou! This is a public place, you idiot! And I'm taken! Go find someone else to shag!"

Niou smirked (again). "Oh, my dear _Ryou_, but didn't you agree to spend the entire day with me? Letting me _have my way?_"

"I did, but that doesn't mean you can-....Or do...." Shishido hit a wall in his attempt to silence Niou's never ending smirk. Gathering himself together, Shishido rose to his feet and looked Niou in the eyes. "If I had known I would be harassed and sexually harassed , I wouldn't have accepted your offer. That ring isn't worth this torture."

The whole day seemed to have built up like water against a dam inside him, and it had just burst. The smallest satisfaction flickered, then wavered, when he saw Niou's reaction - for a moment the latter's smirk seemed to have faded slightly. However, it was still there, to Shishido's fury. He stood up; added a cold "good-bye," and made to leave.

And he headed for the door, ignoring the stares of the stunned bystanders.

All he needed at that moment was to leave. Promptly flee from that infuriating face, that annoying voice... just get away from _Niou._ He could go somewhere else, anyway, he reasoned; buy a ring from some other store.

His hand was on the door, ready to push it open, when that voice resounded across the room to him. "Ryou..." Something hit the back of his head - it hurt - and rolled down to nestle in his hood. "Take it anyway."

Ryou ran a hand across his hood and came in contact with a circular object. Using two fingers, he picked it up, only to stare at in amazement. Sure, it was the ring he had been promised, but he didn't remember asking for... so many carats!

"Are you sure?" he asked the trickster, all former rage temporarily forgotten. _This ring must've cost a lot._

"Just take it!"

Shishido took a few tentative step backwards. This was not the same Trickster he had spent the day with. Pocketing the ring, Shishido muttered a thank you before escaping onto the city streets. He had been successful in his quest to obtain the ring. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if he had made a wrong decision.

* * *

Several hours later Shishido stood outside N&Y Jewelry store clutching his girlfriend's soon-to-be engagement ring in his right hand. He didn't understand why his feet led him here. Instead of appearing before his apartment, he always looked up to find the vivid sign of the jewelery shop contrasting its dark surroundings.

Staring up, once again, at the sign, Shishido cursed whatever god he knew, and approached the glass doors. Putting a hand on the knob, he twisted it and pushed. It was open.

He went in.

The inside was already familiar to him, but in a way still new. It was dim in the store; the lights hadn't been turned on to counter the dark of the evening. The jewelery glittered with a sparkle that seemed to struggle to penetrate the darkness. In a corner a person was bent over one of the cases of rings; Shishido couldn't see what he was doing, but he recognized the hair and glasses. _He hasn't changed much, has he?_

"Hey, Yagyuu." The person in question did not respond. Thinking that Yagyuu had not heard him, Shishido tried again. "Hey, Yagyuu..." This time, Yagyuu looked up briefly at Shishido, before continuing to examine the jewels.

"Oh, it's you."

There was a pause, then Yagyuu kept the jewels back in the showcase and set his equipment away. "Niou told me that he was going out with you today."

"Yeah, that's kind of true," Shishido muttered, shifting uncomfortably. There was something about Yagyuu that made Shishido feel that the former could read his mind.

"He was rather happy too see you, you know."

Now _this _was new. Shishido's head snapped up to look at Yagyuu. Instead, Yagyuu took out a polish cloth and began to polish the rings on display.

"What do you mean, he was happy to see _me_? He sure didn't act like it."

Yagyuu smiled slightly. "Shishido, don't tell me that in all your years of knowing our _dear friend _here, you have not learned how to read his expressions?"

"Yeah, there's the smirk, which means I'm-up-to-no-good, or the glint in his eyes, which means I'm-going-to-play-a-prank-on-that-person-there, or the..."

Yagyuu hit his forehead with the base of his palm, an action Shishido had never seen the other do before. "Shishido, please tell me you aren't _that _hopeless."

"I'm not that hopeless?" Shishido complied with Yagyuu's words. He didn't understand what the gentleman was hinting at.

"Do you even know why Niou asked to spend the day with you?"

"Because he's an evil person that wishes to see me in an embarrassed state?" Shishido guessed.

Yagyuu stopped polishing the ring he was on and gave Shishido a look that read "are-you-seriously-saying-that?"

"Yagyuu, as much as I hate to ask for help, please give me a hint."

"Fine," Placing the objects in his hands down, Yagyuu turned to fully give his attention to Shishido. "I'll say this short and sweet for you, Shishido. Niou likes you. A lot. It nearly killed him to not see you all these years."

"...Say that again?"

A short, maybe exasperated, sigh. "Niou. Likes. You. A lot. He's missed you."

A pause. "Yagyuu, you're not kidding me, are you?"

A flash passed through the lens of the glasses; Shishido at once saw that he had, in some way, offended Yagyuu. "He really likes you, Shishido-kun."

To say Shishido caught on to things fast was a gross overstatement. He kept quiet for five minutes, before opening his mouth and asking, "...what?"

Yagyuu slapped his forehead (yet again, oh where has his calm demeanour gone?) and shook his head. Talking to Shishido about this was as bad as trying to teach elephants ballet.

Except the elephants learned faster.

Trying to keep his tone level and words as simple as possible, Yagyuu spoke slowly, exaggerating each syllable. "Niou. Masaharu. Really. Likes. Shishido. Ryou."

"...Oh."

"Is that your best reaction, or are you a robot?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think."

"Right, continue thinking. I have better things to do anyway."

Yagyuu returned to his rings. After studying a particularly brilliant one for a few moments, he turned around again.

"Hey - "

But Shishido had gone.

* * *

It was ridiculous. He never believed in walking without knowing exactly where he was going. Yet, that was what he was doing right now.  
The evening was fading away, and he was chasing the direction of the sun. Running, when he could have slowed down. Where did he think he was going? What the hell did he think he was doing? As the sky darkened and the electric street lamps flickered on, he dimly registered the fact that he was late. Miyoshi was expecting to meet him for supper. But he kept running.

Once again, his feet were acting without explicit orders. They led him back. To the now-dark waters and salty sea breeze.

The taller trees were cast into shadow, but Shishido looked past them. Someone was sitting on the dark sand. Cross-legged, and staring ahead. At the dying embers of the setting sun. Somehow at the sight of the familiar figure, his heart gave an annoying wrench. The emotion, the thoughts he'd been trying not to think for the whole day came flowing back.

So was this it? Was this his answer?

He sat down somewhere behind him with a graceless thump. But he did not make any sign of having heard him. Silently, they watched the sun disappear. Bit by bit. When it had dropped beyond the horizon, the beach, devoid of streetlamps, was immersed in darkness. Shishido blinked quickly to accustom his eyes to the dark. The sudden inability to see anything was frightening. And he was afraid. Afraid that when he next saw he wouldn't be there anymore. But he was.

"Niou."

He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry."

Niou shifted slightly.

Shishido found himself biting his lip, as he searched his mind for something to say next. Luckily, he didn't have to.

"Come and live with me," Niou's voice rose above the crashing waves.

"What?" Shocked was the only word that described Shishido at this point.

"I know we've only spent today together, but I think we should move in together." Standing up, Niou passed a slip of paper over to Shishido. "Call me when you've made a decision."

As Niou turned around to leave, Shishido found himself moving reflexively. He stretched out a hand to grasp Niou's, who gave a quizzical look in return.

"Uh, sorry," was the only thing Shishido could master while he hurriedly released Niou's hand. "I guess I'd better be going then."

Shishido's mind screamed at him to get away from the Trickster. _Like, you have a girlfriend? A person who you decided was _the one_? _Yet, his body wouldn't, couldn't get away, wouldn't listen to the mind's comment, for Niou laced his fingers around Shishido's wrist and pulled him back against his chest, enveloping the latter in a hug. A plea rose to Niou's lips, and Shishido heard it as clear as day.  
_  
Stay._

And so he does, with the sliver-headed youth, eyes a hue of greyish-blue.

Overhead, the stars glittered in the night sky, a million sparkling crystals, so beautiful that they seemed almost sad. The sound of waves calmly lashing at the shoreline made a beautiful melody, like a serenade to the stars above.

Miyoshi? A sweet dream from a blurry past, long forgotten. What mattered most was the present. And the present would be warm arms around his own, and a beating heart.

The night was young.

**-owari-**

* * *

(and yes, here is the A/N of doom! 8D)

Vio: *sigh of relief* We're finally done!! Thank you to Peri-chan, Bane-chan, and Kura-chan for making this possible.

Cast: Hey, what about us?

Vio: You are imaginary characters, so you don't matter. -gets tomotoed-

Vio: Anyway..... we hope awin-chan enjoyed reading the story, 'cause it was written just for her. n___n  
I was at a loss how to deal with the ShishidoXNiou romance, and shamelessly left all the hard parts to Kura, Bane, and Peri. -slapped-

Kura: I need angst. -shifts uncomfortably- I hope my fail!fluff writing style is okay with you, nee-chan, and stuff, because i fail at talking to myself or immaginary personalities. D:

Shishido: Oh great, another nutcase.  
After making us suffer all through that story, you'd better be happy.

Kura: Shut up, unless you want to have another scene with Niou. Or something.  
-tries to glare threateningly but fails-

Shishido: -shutsupwithaneffort-

Vio: -chirps- okay! Great to see we're all getting along splendidly!

Shishido: -mutters-

Vio: I'm sorry, did you say something? -happy beam-

Shishido: ....

Vio: So anyway, the jewellery store setting was obviously a play on the pairing name that you christened! 'Solitaire', for diamond cuts, y'know!  
And Shishido had to have a girlfriend, because, well, why else would a guy be looking into a jewellery store?

Niou: ...wait, since where have we been the 'Solitaire pair'?

Kura: You don't need to know.

Vio: mmhmm. As I was saying...

Niou: Don't avoid the question!

Vio: ehehe..

Peri: So...

Miyoshi: I needed more appearances. Really. Or else there's no plot.

Yagyuu: I don't see how, Miyoshi-san.

Miyoshi: ...

Peri: ...Ah, screw it. You're boring to talk to. You were just a random OC.

Shishido: Why'd you decide on such a pathetic and cheesy plotline?!

Peri: Cheesy? Dare you call getting this day of torture cheesy? I personally thought tossing you into the ocean of was brilliant

Shishido: -Seethes- Go burn!

Peri: ...

Bane: Brilliant idea! We'll burn the OC

Miyoshi: -screetches- WHAT?!

Bane: Oh shut it. You do know I took-borrowed!- your name from another manga, right?

Miyoshi: -shuts up-

Bane: Much better. Besides, I particurally liked the beach scene and Shishido's talk with Yagyuu. Way different then I imagined it.

Shishido: Huh?

Bane: What can I say? When you have four different writers working on a story, with different ideas on how a story can go, you just have to get inspired with what the previous author left off on and write what comes to mind.

Miyoshi: That didn't make any sense at all

Yagyuu: Unfortunately, it does, Miyoshi-san.

Peri: I think my writing was too rushed TT__TT -emos-

Shishido: Let me try asking the question, Niou. You with the name that reminds me of that guy from Rokkaku, why are we Solitaire?

Bane: I don't feel like going into that subject, and I'm going to ignore it from this point forward.

Shishido: I hate you

Bane: Love you, too

Kura: ...now, this is getting pointless and random (but it's really original! See? -bricked-).

Cast(especially Shishido): YEAH.

Kura: So... once again, we hope you enjoyed the story! Flame-uh, comment away 8D


End file.
